The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
The following detailed description is made with reference to the technology disclosed. Preferred implementations are described to illustrate the technology disclosed, not to limit its scope, which is defined by the claims. Those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize a variety of equivalent variations on the description.
Social network providers such as Facebook, Twitter, LinkedIn, and Google+ have enabled their users to share a multitude of social information with other users. The social information may provide valuable insight into the interests of the users including, for example, business sentiment for various consumer brands. There is a need for an easy and consistent approach to provide the social information on-demand.